


You need your eyes testing

by chelseaMhatter



Category: Buttercream squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Buttercream, F/M, Joe Sugg - Freeform, JoeSugg/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseaMhatter/pseuds/chelseaMhatter
Summary: Joe comes into the opticians you work at and wants to leave with more than a pair of glasses.





	You need your eyes testing

It was one of those rare slow days, you had just moved from a small store in Kent to the bigger store in Tottenham court road London. Sitting down at the computer looking at the rest of the diary for this afternoon a name catches your eye.  
' Joseph Sugg' You knew this name quite well from binging YouTube you found his channel and it occupied you for hours when you was meant to be studying. 5 minutes and he would be in store you could feel butterflies creeping up into your belly.  
'stupid' you logged off the system and occupied yourself with filling up the gappy frame racks quietly singing along with the store playlist and casually chatting with other colleagues.

"uh hello? I'm here for an eye test"  
the sound of his voice makes you jump slightly. " Oh good afternoon, Mr Sugg is it?" cringing at what you just said.  
He chuckles " haha yes that's me - just call me joe, y/n" reading your name badge smiling.  
you can feel yourself going red " If you'd like to follow me we just have to do a few checks before we go through to the optician"  
"sounds good to me" the attractive brunette boy follows you into the darkened room.  
clearing your throat "so do you know when your last eye test was?"  
" not a clue" he grins "is that bad?"  
"A little bit joe" making you giggle too " Anyway" you go on and complete the pre test " if you'd like to take a seat outside ill pass this over it shouldn't be a too long of a wait" beaming your best customer service smile before walking round the corner. 'deep breaths' thinking to yourself turning back your blocked by a certain boys feet.  
" So y/n how's your day been?" he strikes up a conversation with you.  
"well quiet until you came in, what are you doing for the rest of your day joe? "  
" me well hopefully getting to the bottom of these headaches they are a killer" rubbing the side of his temple  
"i know you use a lot of screens for your job, hours of editing may be causing that" butting in revealing you know who he is.  
" So you've heard of me" tilting his head like a puppy.  
" Yes i have i like your content cheers me up on a rough day" blushing again as you hear him laugh.  
"I'm also going out tonight with a few mates if you'd like to join gorgeous?" joe asks catching your eye again.  
you catch him pulling out his phone..  
"Gorgeous" you scoff you do need your eyes testing!" shaking your head.  
"MR JOESEPH SUGG?" The optician calls out breaking the conversation.  
"Well that's me.. thank you y/n" giving a cheeky wink and a smile"  
"no problem Mr Sugg- Joe... ill see you in a little bit, good luck" You say laughing and walking away.

20minutes goes past and you see joe walk round the corner looking abit lost. You jump up to greet him.  
"hello y/n this is Mr Sugg he does need some distance glasses if you would like to lend a hand" passing the gorgeous boy onto you.

"So you do need glasses" you say guiding him towards the mens frames.  
" I already wear glasses" he said browsing.  
" I mean real glasses joe with your prescription, This will really help you know with headaches and driving everything really" you go on a big speech about what the prescription means and what you can do to make it better for him.  
" wow" joe breaks your concentration looking deeply into your eyes. "You really know your stuff don't you, i can tell you really like this job the way you talk about it"  
'this guy needs to stop making me blush!' thinking to yourself "well yeah i guess your the same way with what you do, you've done some amazing things"  
5mintues later he settles on a round tortoise shell frame with a gold metal bridge- exactly identical to a fake pair he showed you on his phone. 

You both take a seat at a desk and between the flirtatious chats you take his measurements for his new glasses.  
"Well these will take a week are you ok to pop into store on Friday" you say tidying up the table.  
"will you be here?" joe says catching your eye.  
"uhhhh yes i will be, but if not someone else can do the collection"  
"i want you.." the boy trailed off as he reliesed what that sounded like clearing his throat... " so just paying now yeah?" rubbing the back of his neck he turned round.  
"yeah then your done i wont see you till next week" teasing him  
" i did ask about tonight? please come out and meet me?" as he was taking his card out of the machine he slowly grazed your hand making you jump back from the friction  
'that's never happened before..'  
" I cant I'm sorry I'm working tomorrow need a clear head.. have a lovely time though" smiling  
"you haven't seen the last of me y/n" he said turning away ''ill be back'' with that he walked into the door not noticing it was a 'PUSH' not a 'PULL'  
both of you burst out laughing as you watch the brunette boy walk away. 

The rest of the day was again uneventful but you couldn't get him out your mind or what had just happened. Walking back from work you look through your twitter and you see  
@joesugg : had an eye test today and met the most amazing Dispensing Consultant ;)  
you Favourite and retweet watching the comments go wild.  
putting your phone away you move on with your evening you will deal with him next week.


End file.
